1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for displaying power consumption, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for displaying power consumption to intuitively provide information regarding the power consumption by using a character.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a method of displaying a power consumption amount in the inside or outside of a house quantitatively displays the power consumption amount, a power rate corresponding thereto, and an amount of carbon dioxide generation by using a bar graph or a pie graph.